The Death Eater's Daughter
by TheForgotten1997
Summary: Olive Lestrange hates her parents; Rabastan and Edith Lestrange. She falls in love with a half-blood. Not something her parents approve of. How will she cope? Will it turn out happily-ever-after? Quite the contrary.
1. First Year

CHAPTER 1:

Platform 9¾. She's been waiting for this day ever since she was born. To escape family life, to make friends. Olive boarded the train with Casper; her owl. She didn't even wave back to her mother or her father whom she both loathed. Rabastan and Edith Lestrange. Shyly, she moved through the train, searching for a lone compartment. She settled for the end compartment with a girl her age facing the window with a black cat asleep on her lap. Olive slowly opened the door "Do you mind if I sit here?" She put on the friendliest smile she could muster. She girl smiled back "Sure" and resumed looking out the window.

Still looking out the window; "I'm Celina Abraham, Muggle-born"

"Olive Lestrange, Pureblood"

"Nice to meet you Olive. What house do you thing you'll be in?"

"Unfortunately Slytherin, the whole of my family have been for centuries"

"Well I hope we end up in the same house. I'm terrified and I have no friends here"

"I'm sure we'll be able to help each other out"

"Let's get our robes on"

They both dug around their trunks for their robes and slipped them on. They bought a few chocolate frogs off the trolley and talked until the journey was over. Olive didn't want the journey to end, it was the most fun she's had for eleven years.

The train stopped, they grabbed all their belongings and hurried off into the moving crowd when they heard; "First years! First year over here! We're taking the boats." They followed the half giant to a dock and clambered onto enchanted boats that rowed themselves. Astounded, they made their way across the lake towards the castle.

They arrived and made their way up a long flight of steps. Waiting at the top was a woman in green robes and a black witches hat. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly.'

Olive turned to Celina and they both had horribly nervous looks on their faces. 'Move along now,' said a sharp voice. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Professor McGonagall had returned. They both scurried up the stairs, gasped as they walked the enchanted great hall and stood around the sorting hat. Names were called out and eventually Celina went up. Olive struggled to look over all the shoulders of the crowd and saw Celina frozen on the chair with the hat almost touching her shoulders. "GRYFFINDOR!" Olive's heart sank, she knew they wouldn't be in the same house. Celina got off the stool shaking, smiled at Olive and went to join all the other Gryffindor's. Olive's name was called and she warily walked up to the stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. A voice whispered in her head and she froze, just as Celina did.

"A tough one you are. You have the ambition, the cunning and the steel heart of a Slytherin. But there is more, you have courage. Oh yes, plenty of it. You also have brains." She wondered if anyone else could hear the voice of the hat "However, your ambition rules out the rest," There was a hurtful pause as the whole room watched her. "SLYTHERIN!" Her heart sank deeper than before. The hat was lifted off her head and she slowly made her way to the cheering Slytherin table.


	2. Fifth Year

OLIVE AND JEREMY CHAPTER 2:

She walked down to Care of Magical Creatures, by herself. Her long black hair falling behind her in the light wind, her shocking green eyes glimmering in the sunlight and she wore her tie loosely over her white blouse with her skirt a little higher than it should be. Boys wolf-whistling from what seemed like every direction. She chose to ignore them, no matter how much she longed to wink back. She's had her eye on one boy in particular for possibly a year now. But she did her up most not to show any sign of her knowing of his existence. A Ravenclaw, something her parents would certainly not approve of. Her family were a long line of Pure-blood Slytherins and her parents would not want that tampered with. She, however, did not care about living up to her twisted, parent's expectations. She cared about living up to hers and hers alone.

The class started and she was always at the front with her forbidden friend Celina. They were not open about their friendship; they knew it would just bring them grief. However they had most of the same lessons and gossiped when people's eyes were fixated somewhere else. Today's lesson was kept a surprise. Professor Hagrid stood in front of the forbidden forest and pointed into the thick trees. A black, bony, winged horse came into view. Celina asked me what we were supposed to be looking. It seemed only Olive, Harry Potter and Loony Love good could see them. Everyone else was highly confused. Hagrid explained that only people who'd seen death could see Thestrals. She thought of her mother's sister, who duelled her father; to the death. It was her worst memory. The delight on her father's face as he tortured her. The ecstasy is his voice as took her life. She didn't understand why he did it, she was only 5.

Later that day, at dinner, Olive wasn't feeling very hungry and got up to go to the dormitory. As soon as she turned the corner Celina ran after her. "Olive!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, do you believe Harry?"

"About seeing You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"Come to The Hog's Head on Saturday"

And before Olive could say anything else she hurried off to the Gryffindor table. What was all that about?

She arrived at The Hog's head and made her way up stairs. She saw Celina with a bunch of Gryffindor's. She took a good look and then realised she was the only Slytherin there. Oh great. She leaned up against the window near Harry who looked almost ill. She looked around the room again, taking in every detail; Chang was eyeing up Harry, Harry's head was facing the floor. The different houses sat in groups away from the other houses and when she turned to Celina, she smiled and winked, Olive smiled back and rolled her eyes as if to say; 'You could have told me I'd be the only Slytherin'. She turned back to the group of Ravenclaw boys and to her displeasure, noticed him. Stretton, Jeremy Stretton. The boy she'd secretly had a crush on for a year. Thankfully, she was a pro at keeping her emotions bottled up, so he thinks she hates him.

Hermione stood up eventually and spoke; "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" said a Hufflepuff.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

Olive couldn't help but smirk. She had always had respect for the Gryffindor's, well most. It was the Hufflepuff's she disliked. Useless prat she thought. Olive inventively listened to Harry's speech and signed her name of a piece of parchment.. Celina and her friends walked past Olive and Celina stuck her thumb up and winked at Olive, she did the same.

A pack of boys wolf-whistled behind her. She gritted her teeth and kept walking. They seemed to have teleported because now they were all walking next to her saying things like "Nice ass girl!" and "Mind if I Slytherin your bed tonight love?"

"Get lost, Pricks."

"Or what sweet cheeks?"

"OR I'll cut you head off and you'll make Nearly Headless Nick jealous"

A chorus of 'Ooo's' came from the boys.

"Still, we'd all like to catch a glimpse of your Bludgers"

They kept sniggering and whistling. She had had enough. She whipped her wand out of her robe pocket and bat-bogey hexed the nearest boy. They all backed away, apart from Stretton. She glared at him and he said; "That's not going to work on me love." She all of a sudden forgot why she liked him.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego"

"Leave- Me- Alone-"

Jeremy stood there, mildly shocked as she walked off, shaking in anger.

It was the first meeting and they were going to learn the disarming spell; Expelliarmus. Everyone was told to go into pairs so Olive looked for Celina but she was already partnered up. Brilliant. She waited for everyone to find a partner and thought she'd practice with the remaining person. To her misfortune, the odd person was Jeremy. He saw here, glaring at him and walked over to her, grinning. "So guess it's you and me"

She huffed, spaced herself away from him and pointed her wand at him. He tried, didn't work. She tried and his wand flew to the other side of the room. "Accio wand" His wand came zooming over to her and she threw it back at him. He caught it single handed and disarmed her. They repeated disarming one another without saying a word until it was time to end. Then they were all gathered to Harry who asked what they should call their 'group'. Cho Chang said "The Defence Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good. Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" Said a red-haired Gryffindor.

Dumbledore's Army was chosen as the final name. Olive couldn't help but chuck slightly. She didn't have a problem with Dumbledore but she thought it silly that the Ministry were afraid of him.

Defence against the dark arts was next on her timetable. An hour with Umbridge, great. She looked again at her timetable to see she was with the Ravenclaw's. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

She walked into the classroom and sat down at the back, as she usually did. People filed in including her cousin Draco who gave her a cheery nod and sat down a few desks in front of her next to Parkinson. Jeremy walked in and she looked away from the door. He came and sat in his seat next to her and surprisingly said nothing. Half and hour into the lesson and Umbridge had droned on for what felt like eternity Jeremy spoke;

"Sorry"

"For what? Being a total prick in Hogsmead or just in general" She spat back.

"Ouch. But both" he said calmly.

"Well… Thanks"

"Lestrange! Do you think because you sit at the back I cannot see you talking? Detention!"

Just as Olive was about to protest-

"Professor, it was me talking-"

"If I wanted your opinion Stretton, I would have asked! Quiet!"

She turned away from them and carried on talking to the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry. Again."

"Don't worry about it"

Olive had heard all about Umbridge's detentions, student would come out with cut up hands, crying. Shit.

She arrived at Umbridge's office and was told to sit down at her horribly pink desk in her horribly pink office. She was given some parchment and a quill. She began to write 'I must shut my mouth in lessons'. A prickling sensation crawled over the back of her left hand. She looked down at it and saw faint scratches there, as she wrote more the deeper the scratches became. She was only allowed to stop when it drew blood. "I'm sorry to have to spill your precious pure blood, but that's what happens to naughty students. You may leave."

Olive stood up rather violently, her bleeding hand curled into a tight fist, which made Umbridge jump. Olive snatched her bag and stormed out the office shaking with anger and trying to supress tears. As she left the classroom she heard- "Lestrange!"

She turned to face the voice. It was Jeremy. He didn't have his stupid smirk that made her insides tingle. He looked solemn. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble. May I see?"

He reached for her hand and inspected the words. Her hand was tingling now, not from the pain, but from his touch. She quickly took her hand away "Don't- Just don't…"

"Lestrange?" She turned and walked away before he could say anymore.

"Lestrange! Wait…"


	3. Sixth Year

OLIVE AND JEREMY CHAPTER 3

Olive finished her OWLS with Outstanding's all round. She liked the thought of being an Auror so for her newts she took Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. The new DADA teacher was Professor Slughorn and he had taken a rather strange liking to her, she thought. However she didn't mind as he treated her and a few others. They would be invited to dinners that were quite a bore for Olive.

Her latest invite said;

Dear Miss Lestrange,

I am hosting another gathering next Saturday at 7 o'clock. Dinner will be served there and please bring a partner as there will be music. Dress smartly.

Professor Slughorn.

Bring a partner? Oh Merlin. She hated the thought of a dance. At least she could go into Hogsmead and buy herself a new dress.

She was very pleased with her purchase. She slipped into her new dress and admired herself in the mirror. She wore a Slytherin green strapless dress with silver embroidery that fell just above her knees, exposing the tanned skin of her lean shaven legs. Her hair was tied in a loose side-plait that fell just above her waist. She slipped into a pair of charcoal black heels and slipped her wand into a matching clutch. She quickly strode over to Slughorn's office and opened the door. There was quiet music and everyone was dancing with their partners apart from Jeremy who sat on a sofa being talked to by Professor Slughorn. She'd forgotten about Jeremy since her detention with Umbridge last year.

"Miss Lestrange! How nice of you to join us! I was just talking to Mr Stretton here about his talent for Quidditch. Mighty good beater he is! Don't you think?"

He stood next to Slughorn, staring at her with his cocky grin. Oh, that grin. She simply nodded and walked away. Dammit Olive, keep your cool. You got over him, don't fall back down that road. A good 30 minutes passed and she was starting to find it unbearable to hear Slughorn praising her about her ambition and talent for DADA. She didn't know whether to be relieved when Jeremy cut in. "Excuse me Professor. Olive, would you like to dance?"

Did he just call me Olive? Stunned, all she could do was let him sweep her onto the dance floor. His hand slid around her waist and his fingers reached the small of her back. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He took her left hand in his and she unconsciously slid her hand up his chest to rest of his muscular shoulder. "Why are you doing this?"

"Would you like to go back to having Slughorn blabbering at you?"

"No-"

"Then why are you complaining?"

"I wasn't"

He looked down at her and she could feel his stare looking into her soul. He turned his gaze now to the back of her left hand where a scar wrote must shut my mouth in lessons' "I'm sorry for that" He ran his thumb over the scar, it made her skip a heartbeat. Keep cool.

"That was a year ago"

"You never forgave me"

He turned his compelling gaze back to her.

"I forgive you"

A smile crept along his face. Not his usual cocky smirk but a genuine smile. He pulled her closer to him. Oh merlin. Merlin merlin merlin! "I'm also sorry for being a complete cock for six years. I didn't know how to act around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Were you ever told that boys act like jerks to you if they like you? I guess it's true…"

He likes me?

"Ever since the Yule ball in 4th year. That light green dress you wore… I didn't think someone could be that beautiful. I was itching to ask you to dance but I didn't have the nerve. Then I see you come in here looking flawless and all those feelings came and hit me square in the heart"

She gulped.

"I- I don't know what to say"

"If you don't like me, then don't say anything. I want to hold you for a little while longer"

His grip on her tightened and she felt more compelled than ever to kiss him.

"Who ever said I don't like you"

Something like a sigh and a chuckle escaped his throat and he put his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes for what felt like eternity until he broke away and lead her off the dance floor. He lead her through a half transparent curtain covering the corner of the room and pushed her up against the wall. His mouth was tantalizingly close to hers and she could feel the heat of his body, his breath on her neck as he leaned in for a soft but passionate kiss. His tongue begged for an entrance and she permitted him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and teeth. She shuddered as his hands slid around her waist and she slid her hands over his blue shirt. She could feel his perfectly toned abs and her knees nearly buckled.

"Professor! This one has been lurking in an upstairs corridor!"

Olive drew back to see what was going on, they both squinted through the curtain to see Filch holding Draco Malfoy. Olive had been keeping a close eye on her beloved cousin, he'd been looking ill ever since the start of term. Filch escorted Draco out and Jeremy put his hind under her chin gently and turned her back to him. "I've got to go and see him. Sorry. Meet me at the black lake in an hour"

She kissed him lightly on the lips and ran out the room. She spotted Draco walking back to the dormitory. "Draco! Wait"

"Olive. Merlin. I don't think I can do it anymore"

He looked like he would faint. She took his hand to steady him and lead him to an empty classroom and locked the door after them. He sat down on a chair, shaking with his elbows on his knees. Olive knelt on the floor in front of him and out her hands on his knees. "What's happening Draco?"

"The Dark Lord. That's what. He-"

He looked around his as if people were surrounding him and turned to a whisper. "He made me one. And now I have to kill-"

"Wait. Draco. Calm down. He made you what?"

Trembling, Draco lifted up his left sleeve and there, in black was the Dark mark. Burned into his pale skin. Her grip tightened on his knees.

"What task has he given you?"

"The death of Dumbledore"

Something between a scream and a gasp escaped her. She took Draco in her arms and hugged his crying figure. He wept in her arms and she stroked his platinum hair. "Be brave Draco. Have faith in yourself"

She sat by the black lake, trembling from the recent news of her cousin. She removed her heels and poked her toes into the cool water. Footsteps. The turned around, Jeremy looked at her with a strange calm. "Why did you leave?"

"My cousin. He's going through a- a hard time"

"Malfoy's your cousin?"

"Distantly. He's my uncle's aunt's nephew,"

He walked down to her and took off his shoes and socks and stood with her in the water. She looked up at his perfect face, his eyes tinted with the grey of the moon. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She turned to look at the lake. "It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Indeed"

She reached for the zip of her dress and dragged it down.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" There was a mixture of nervousness and excitement in his voice. "I'm going for a swim"

She slipped out of her dress and stood for a moment in her underwear before Jeremy pulled his shirt off and she walked deeper into the water. She walked until the water was up to her bellybutton and the cold was engulfing her, which she found calming. He came and stood next to her. She felt oddly compelled to know if he was still wearing his trousers. She glimpsed out of the corner of her eye to see the tanned skin of this thighs and the black cloth of his boxer shorts. A hot tingling sensation rose in the pit of her stomach. He pulled his arms around himself "Aren't you freezing?"

"Yes, but I like it"

"But you're shaking"

"That's not from the cold"

He chuckled and turned to face her, putting one hand under her chin. She got up onto her tip toes and connected her lip with his. A wave of heat coursed through her body. He pulled her towards him, on hand firmly on her hip and the other just above the small of her back, tracing circles. She rested her hands on his chest. He left her lips and kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her chest. Her head fell backwards and she let out a sigh. The hand that was on her waist sneakily travelled up to cup her breast but as soon as it was there it was gone. "I'm sorry-" She put her index finger to his lips and kissed him again lightly. "I let you"

She took his hand and the walked out the lake, dried themselves with a drying spell and slipped back into their clothes. Once fully clothed and dry again Jeremy pulled her close to him and hugged her. She could feel his heartbeat, his breathing and his toned chest. She could smell him, feel him, see him and she never wanted to let go.

Dumbledore's funeral. It was the first time she cried in front of anyone apart from herself. She sat on the grass, in between Jeremy's legs, curled up in a crying ball. His arms were firmly around her and he was kissing her head. It wasn't really his death that made her cry, it was what would be in store for the wizarding world without his protection. When Olive and Jeremy's relationship became known, it was scandalous. A pureblood and a half-blood. It wasn't really seen or heard of. Especially because Olive came from a family of death eaters. But she made clear to the whole school, she wasn't a part of it and she despised the lot and she'd fight for Harry for as long as her life would permit.

Everyone started to leave, Jeremy helped Olive to her feet and held her and she buried her face in his warm, muscular chest. "Everything's going to change"

He stroked her hair and comforted her as she comforted her cousin. "Yes, yes it will"


	4. Battle of Hogwarts

OLIVE AND JEREMY CHAPTER 4

Olive sat on the train, staring out the window in her Slytherin robes. This year would be horrible; she could feel it in the air. She hadn't seen Celina on the platform. She was worried for her, being Muggle-born. During the journey, the train was stopped and searched for Harry Potter, he wasn't there. Draco wasn't on the coach either. What has happened to everyone? She wondered if Jeremy was on the train. She didn't tell her family about him. She knew it wouldn't go down well and there was the possibility he could suffer for it.

When the death eaters passed through her coach they paid their respects though she didn't know whether they were mocking her or not. The first day back was terrifying. Snape was headmaster. The place was ruled by death eaters. In DADA they made them use The Unforgivable Curses on first years. When she finally got time to go to the library to escape, she bumped into Jeremy. It was the first time she'd seen him for months. They ran to each other and embraced. He buried his face in her neck and picked her up. They found a more secluded part of the library, shared a passionate kiss and talked about their holidays.

It was the only time they could see each other. In the library, in a secluded corner, out of the watchful eyes of the death eaters. That was until they found out that the DA had re-grouped and gone into hiding and they went to join them. They stayed in the Room of Requirement where hammocks hung from every point in the ceiling. Their leader was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They were surprisingly good leaders. Later today they were going to attempt to steal the Gryffindor sword from Snape's office.

The majority of the DA sat nervously in the Room of Requirement for most of the day, waiting for the others to return with or without the sword and hopefully all in one piece.

The doors opened finally in the afternoon and Neville and Luna were supporting who Olive thought was Ginny Weasley. She was badly injured, weak and trembling. "Is anyone good at healing spells?" Said Neville, nervously.

"I am!" Olive ran over and helped Ginny sit down next to the wall. Olive examined the many deep gashes that covered her. "Vulnera Sanentur" She repeated, her wand hovering over the bleeding wounds. "Tergo" She blood that stained her clothes disappeared. Neville and Luna left her and she put her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Wea- Ginny?"

A painful moan came from her mouth and Olive cast "Wingardium Leviosa" and levitated Ginny to the nearest hammock. "You're okay now Ginny. You're safe". A pair of comforting hands found their way to Olive's shoulders. "You were put in the wrong house"

"I don't think I belong anywhere"

"That's not true. You belong here, at Hogwarts, the DA"

Olive puts her hand on Jeremy's but removes it shakily when she realises her hands are still covered in Ginny's blood. "Come on, let's get washed up"

He led her to the small bathroom in the ROR, locked the door and helped her wash the blood from her hands. When her wands were clean she put her back up against the wall and let herself fall to the floor gently. Jeremy took a towel, knelt in front of her and dried her hands. "C'mon, cheer up. They can mend up Ginny in no time"

"It's not that"

"Tell me Olive. What's on your mind"

"I told them about us"

Olive started trembling uncontrollably now.

"Who did you tell? Doesn't everyone know?"

"M- My family"

"What's so bad about that?"

"You know what they're like. They wanted me to marry a Pureblood Slytherin-"

"Not a scummy Half-blood Ravenclaw?"

"You're not scum"

Jeremy leant forwards and gently kissed her forehead. "Then it doesn't matter does it?"

He kissed her again. Her forehead, her eyes her cheeks, her lips. She lifted her thin arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I'm just afraid of what they might do-"

He silenced her with another kiss. "Don't be"

He moved his kissed down her neck. She slid her hands over and then under his school shirt and he lifted her up so she was kneeling too. He started unbuttoning her blouse and she undid the buttons in his shirt. They let their shirts fall to the ground behind them. He kissed her fiercely this time and lay her down so she was on her back looking up at him. He kissed her everywhere.

"So let me get this right. You are the hottest girl in the year and pretty much every guy I've ever talked to has said they'd bang you and you've never shagged anyone before me?"

"You don't have to rub it in, Jeremy"

"I just can't believe I'm the first"

"Is it a good thing?"

"Yes-"

She gave him a sly grin. "Then stop moaning about it"

He gave her a cocky grin. The same one she fell in love with. He walked slowly towards her not breaking eye contact and slid his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "Come on. They'll wonder what we've been up to"

Ginny was back in perfect health thanks to Olive and Luna. A group of Gryffindor's that had gone to collect more food from Aberforth's Pub came back through the portrait holding an owl. "Casper!" The bird flew out of the Gryffindor's hand and flew straight for Olive and landed on her shoulder. She untied the letter from his leg and it was addressed to Jeremy. Strange. "Jeremy! This letter is for you"

He walked over with is hands in his pockets looking confused. "For me?" A frown appeared over his face. Olive passed it to him and he took it, no looking at her, still frowning and opened it. He walked to a more secluded corner of the ROR and leant up against the wall. Olive watched him nervously. What was that about? In times like these, could it be good news? No. Oh god what's happened?

His frown faded. A look of sheer terror replaced it. He looked straight at Olive; his expression unchanged and sank to the floor. Olive ran over to him and knelt beside him. "What? What's happened?"

He, speechless, handed her the letter.

Dear Mr Stretton.

I am very sorry to inform you that your mother Mrs Annie Stretton was murdered by death eaters in the early hours of this morning. The death eaters are conformed to be Bellatrix, Rodolfus and Rabastan Lestrange.

Very sorry for your loss, Kendra Adams- Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Olive dropped the letter as if it were infected got up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up violently.

Bang. Bang. Bang. She'd been in the toilet for nearly half an hour. "Olive! Please! Open the door! Alohamora!" Jeremy burst through the door and closed it behind him and used a complicated locking spell. He turned to face her and collapsed up against the door, buried his face in his arms and sobbed. He's crying. I've never seen him cry before. Covered in drying tears, Olive slowly shuffled over to him. She hesitatingly put her hands on his biceps that moved with his sobs. He moved his hands away from his face, and looked at the floor for a moment and then stared at her with puffy eye's. The tears brightening his grey eyes. She leant up against the door next to him and he lay his head in her lap and began to sob again. She stroked his hair and comforted him for what seemed like days.

A few days later. Everyone was sitting in front of the portrait to Aberforth's pub because Neville was summoned by Arianna – the girl in the portrait. Jeremy was lying down, eyes closed, his head on Olive's crossed legs and she ran her hands slowly through his hair. He lost some colour in his face over the past few days. He hadn't been eating much ever since his mother's death. He also didn't smile very much.

Muffled voices and footsteps came from behind the portrait and Arianna came back into view. The portrait swung open and Neville stood there with the biggest grin Olive had seen on him yet. "Look guys!" He stepped to one side and behind him were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. A chorus of cheers erupted from the room as people got up to shake their hands. Jeremy's eyes darted open and they both got up to join in the cheers. Harry told them that there was something in the castle they needed to find that would most likely be connected to Rowena Ravenclaw. Ginny interrupted- "Snape knows you've broken in and he want everyone in the great hall"

They all got into their robes and headed for the great hall. Olive hugged Jeremy tightly and went off to find the rest of Slytherin. She found them marching into the great hall and slipped in the crowd. All the students were stood, silent in their houses in front of Snape. He asked the crowd of terrified student if they knew anything about Potter. Silence. He said if he found anyone to know anything about his break-in, that person would be punished severely. Silence.

Then, to everyone's shock but to the DA's relief, Harry walked out of the crowd of Gryffindor's and told the whole hall what happened the night Dumbledore was murdered.

The doors to the Great hall opened and a group of adults strode in. It was the Order.

Snape aimed his wand at Harry and McGonagall intervened and fought Snape. He escaped.

A horrible mind aching scream erupted in the room. More and more people screamed. What's happening? Then a low, evil voice roared through the hall. It was Voldemort. He said Harry must surrender before midnight or everyone in the castle would die.

Pansy Parkinson shouted for everyone to catch Harry and the Slytherin's were sent to the dungeon's. Olive, however, showed Professor McGonagall her DA coin that she made into a necklace and stayed behind. Kinglsey Shacklebolt spoke now; "Prepare for battle. Professor McGonagall, send home any student who are too young to participate in this and any who don't want to participate"

McGonagall escorted all those too young or unwilling out safely from Hogwarts. The DA went to search the castle to double check everyone was out safely. Olive made her way to the Ravenclaw tower. She reached the top and the bronze eagle spoke: "Food can help me survive, but water can kill me. What am I?"

Oh brilliant, I forgot you have to answer a riddle. Food can help me survive, but water can kill me. Food can help me-

"Fire!"

The door swung open. Olive climbed into the portrait hole. "Hello?"

No answer. "Hello is anyone here? My name is Olive-"

A young blond-haired second year girl came out from behind a sofa. "Lestrange?"

"Yes. Is there anyone else here?"

"No. Just me"

"Come on. We're evacuating the castle. What's your name?"

"Eleanor-Grace Isbill"

There was a pause. "How did you know my last name?"

"Jeremy. He talks about you a lot. Well, he did."

"You- You knew him?"

"In my first year, I got lost on my way back to the Ravenclaw Tower and he helped me. Now he's like my brother"

Olive held out her hand. "We'll go and find him together"

Eleanor-Grace took her hand and they made their way out the common room. "Do you know the time?"

Eleanor-Grace shook her wrist to reveal a small watch. "Almost mid-night. Why?"

Fear flooded through Olive's body and she started running down the stairs, dragging Eleanor-Grace behind her. "What's happening?" The small girl cried.

"The battle is going to start. I need to get you out of here!"

They ran, hand in hand, back to the great hall. "Professor! Professor Slughorn!"

The plumb man turned to her, fear struck across his kind face. "Oh my dear Olive. What may I do for you?"

She held up Eleanor-Grace's hand. "Oh dear, you are not supposed to be here. Bad, bad things will take place-"

"Can you get her out of here safely, professor?"

"Well, of course. Come dear."

Olive let go of Eleanor-Grace's hand and Slughorn took it instead. "Please don't let Jeremy get hurt" she said, the fear was visible in her shaking voice.

Olive knelt down in front of her and looked into her light brown eyes. "I promise. Or I'll die trying."

Slughorn took her away. Olive didn't break eye contact with her until she exited the hall. What do I do now? Olive set her mind on finding Jeremy and made her way out to the courtyard. The shield that stood over the castle was burning to ash and there were sadistic cried running towards the castle. They were here.

Green and red littered the sky. A death eater Apparated right next to her. It was Avery Jr. "Alright, miss Lestrange"

His shrill voice sent chills down Olive's spine. She was highly relived her wand was already out. She gripped it tightly. "Confringo!"

Avery Jr. flew backwards in flames and Olive ran back through the castle. There were death eaters everywhere. Use your position against them she thought. If they all approached her like Avery did she could defeat them with no harm done to herself. Very Slytherin.

She shot the Confundus Charm at a death eater battling a 6th year. As she ran through the castle she finally found some DA members. Three of them were battling two Death Eaters. "Defodio!" she screamed.

The Death Eater retreated with blood flowing out of the deep cuts on his chest. She helped with defeating the last one and saw this as her only chance to ask. "Has anyone seen Jeremy?"

"Stupefy!" Shouted one of the DA.

"He went to find you!"

Olive ran to the only place that came to mind. The Library. The one place they could go to see each other without the DA. She ran through corridor after corridor and finally reached it. She threw open the doors and the place was destroyed. Two Death Eaters stood there and they turned around when Olive burst in. They lifted their masks. Rabastan and Edith. Her parents. Rage bubbled up inside Olive. "Ah. My dear Olive"


	5. Battle of Hogwarts Cont

She said nothing.

"You have come back to us!" They walked towards her. Olive lifted her wand and they stopped, confused. "Olive? Put your wand down"

"Don't come any further"

"Olive. Don't be foolish. Come with us"

"No."

Her father's face suddenly went cold. "I said come with us. Fight for the Dark Lord!"

"No."

"Crucio!"

Hot searing paint shot through her body and she fell to the floor. A blood boiling scream came from her mouth and she lay wriggling on the Library floor.

It stopped. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she stumbled to her feet her wand out again. "Stupefy!" she cried. Her mother backed away, shocked. Her father deflected the spell and a sadistic glint appeared in his eye. "Fine. If it must come to this. Diffindo!"

The curse missed her by centimetres. "Everte Statum!"

The spell hit the wall behind him. Their curses missed every time. Think! Think!

"Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out if his hand and Olive caught it. Her mother Disapparated. Coward she thought. Rabastan put his hands up by his head. "Now. Now Olive. Think of what I've done for you. Think of all the memories."

"The memories? How- dare you! Living at home with you was the worst part of my life! Do you think it's nice to be tortured at such a young age for not doing things right? For not doing what you wanted?"

He flinched at her shouting and sharp tone.

"Go on my dear. Kill me! Go on! Do it!"

"You killed her. You didn't even know her and you murdered her"

"Who? I've killed more than you could possibly imagine my love."

"Don't call me that! Don't!... Annie Stretton-"

"Your filthy half-blood lover's mother?-"

"How dare you talk about him like that! Furnunculus"

Painful red boils formed on his skin and he tried to supress a scream. "Incarcerous"

Ropes sprouted out Olive's wand and tied up her father. The ropes becoming increasingly tighter. He was pinned up against the wall. "I'm going to leave you here. With these tightening ropes. See how you like it. He shook his head violently and screamed at her. She ignored him and snapped his wand in two. Then, as if out of nowhere. The wall that Rabastan was tied up against blew open and Olive dived to the dusty floor.

Everything turned into slow motion. Stone flew over her head that she covered with her arms. She couldn't see very well, the smoke and dust polluted the air as she gasped for oxygen. She looked over where the wall was blasted and saw the motionless body of her Father. Blood flowing from a deep gash in his head. His eyes still wide open.

A firm hand grabbed her collar and pulled her onto her back. Olive looked up to see Celina. "C-Celina?"

"Get up Olive! Get up! Come on!"

Celina pulled Olive to her feet, still dazed; lead her out of the Library. Olive regained full consciousness and pulled Celina to a halt and into a corner of the corridor. "Celina, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass" she said with a smirk on her face. Very Gryffindor. Olive couldn't help but giggle.

"But you've been in hiding? How did you know?"

"The DA coin. Couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?"

Olive hugged Celina like there was no tomorrow, which there probably wouldn't be in their case she thought. "I've missed you so much Olive"

"I've missed you too. Hasn't been the same with you gone"

"I'm touched Olive, but let's go and help win this stupid war?"

They grinned at each other and ran down the hall. They fought until he spoke again. His sharp snake-like voice told them to bury their dead with dignity. That no one else has to die if Harry Potter surrenders to him. The Death Eaters Disapparated. All was calm. For now.

Celina and Olive were both covered in cuts, bruises and dirt. Hands clasped together they ran for the Great Hall to help. The hall was silent apart from the occasional sob. Jeremy. Fear attacked her heart. Where is he? She thought of the worst. She let go of Celina's hand and scanned the hall. A few meters away she spotted a tall, brown haired Ravenclaw boy lying motionless on a bench with a few surrounding him. Olive's heart dropped. She walked over, it took what felt like hours to walk there. She pushed through the crowd of sobbing bodies to find an unfamiliar face of the dead body. Relief flooded through her. But sadness soon overcame it. She thought of the boy's family, friends. How they felt to have their son or friend dead. "H-has anyone seen Jeremy. Jeremy Stretton?"

They all shook their heads apart from one girl who stared at a point behind Olive and pointed. Olive whipped round and Jeremy was carrying an injured 4th year over to a bench and called for Madam Pomfrey. He had a deep gouge in his left arm and his shirt was ripped. Tears obstructed her view. She blinked and they poured down her face. She was frozen with relief. He scanned the room and eventually his eyes met hers. He mouthed her name. She nodded. Her feet moved towards him. He walked towards her. He weak legs gained speed and so did he. Five meters.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

He swept Olive off her feet and swung her round in the air before setting her down on the floor, kissing her passionate. In between kisses he spoke; "I- though- I'd- never see –you again"

"She's safe"

"Who?"

"Eleanor-Grace. I found her in the Ravenclaw common room when everyone else had evacuated. She's safe"

"Thank you" He held her again, firmly, his eyes closed in relief.

"I got asked to keep an eye on her when her parents were killed in her first year"

"Oh gosh, that's… Terrible"

They rested in each other's arms until morning when they were woken up by Celina. Who had tears and fear stuck across her usually smiling face. They got up, his hand tightly around her shoulder, into the now destroyed courtyard. Olive gasped.

He was standing there. Voldemort. She never thought she'd actually meet him. But there he was. "Harry Potter is dead!"

Evil, sadistic laughs came from the crowd of Death Eaters behind him. Hagrid stood just behind Voldemort, with the limp body of Harry Potter in his over-sized arms. "No.." She whispered.

"You may join me, and live. Or refuse, and die"

Olive spotted her beloved cousin in the corner of her eye. She ran over to him when Neville stepped forward to stand up to Voldemort. Oh Merlin Neville, you'll get yourself killed.

Draco turned to her, his face whiter than usual. The colour drained from his face, his eyes, his lips. She put her hands firmly on his shoulder. "Draco. You have to go. Go back to your family. Or he'll kill you. I couldn't bear to have my only decent relative dead"

He hugged her tightly. She could feel him sob lightly on her shoulder. "I can't do it Olive. I hate my father-"

"What about Narcissa?"

"Well of course I love my mother-"

"Then go. Please"

"I can't Olive"

Tears fell down his ghostly cheeks. "Does no one wish to join me? Do you all wish death?"

"Go Draco"

He shook his head subtly. "Go or I'll make you"

Again. He shook his head. Olive closed her eyes and whispered "Imperio. Go to your family"

Tears streaked her face and Draco unwillingly walked through the crowd of students. "Draco! Well done" Voldemort congratulated him. Draco stood next to his mother, almost smiling. Olive lifted the curse and the faint smile turned to regret and horror.

He looked up at her and she could feel his stare burning up her heart. "I'm sorry" she mouthed to him and he looked down at the ground with his mother's arm around him. She heard footsteps behind her and a comforting, warm hand cover her shoulder.

It tightened. Harry leapt out of Hagrid's arms and ran off into the castle.

Havoc.

Death Eaters Disapparating. Student's running. Absolute chaos.

All Olive could do was watch. Watch the green and red sea of light that crosses the courtyard. Jeremy took her hand and dragged her into the Great Hall. The battle continued.

He shot a stunning spell at a female Death Eater who flew backwards into the wall. Another apparated in front of them. "Crucio!"

Jeremy screamed out in pain. "Do not touch Miss Lestrange! You filthy half-blood!"

"Duro!" Olive cried. The Death Eater turned to stone. Jeremy stood up, a little off-balance. "Thanks" he coughed.

"Ebublio!" He shouted at another masked man.

A mass of huge spiders entered the hall. "Arania Exumai"

A spider scuttling straight for them flew backwards into the others. Olive and Jeremy ran further into the room and joined a few other DA members in a close battle with four Death Eaters. It was a jumble of curses and defensive spells. One 5th year girl was stunned and propelled into a wall. Hot red rage flowed through Olive's body and she shot a silent Expelliarmus and seconds after "Glacius! Expluso!"

The Death Eater who killed the young Gryffindor shattered into millions of tiny pieces of ice.

The Death Eaters Disapparated. Everyone looked at each other confused. Celina came over to Olive and hugged her. "We've won. Olive, we've won"

"How do you know? This could be a trick-"

"Harry. Harry just killed Voldemort. He's dead"

Harry Potter entered the hall and held up Voldemort's wand. A sea of cheers and cries erupted from the still living.

Returning for their 7th year.

Olive was very happy that she had been made Head Girl and Jeremy Head Boy. You could imagine what they got up to in their own place. One quiet Christmas holiday afternoon Olive and Jeremy sat in their common room with Eleanor-Grace, helping her with homework. "Ellie-grace, it's getting late. They'll put you in detention if they catch you out of bed soon" Said Jeremy.

She nodded and stuffed all her belongings back into her school bag. She draped her back over her still small body, even though being in third year now. Both Olive and Jeremy stood up from the sofa to hug her good bye. "See you tomorrow kiddo" Said Jeremy. 

"Take care of yourself Gracie"

She gave them a mischievous grin, which they returned, and walked out the room. Olive and Jeremy leapt for each other. Jeremy running his hands through Olive's long silky hair. Olive pushed him up against the wall and reached for his belt buckle and undid it.

"Wow guys. Seriously can't wait for one minute?"

Eleanor-Grace's voice startled them both and Jeremy quickly did up his belt again. "See you tomorrow…" Grinning again, She left. For good.

Olive and Jeremy burst out laughing and resumed their previous actions.


	6. Three Years Later

CHAPTER 6

It had been 3 years since they left Hogwarts. Olive was working at the Ministry as an Auror. Jeremy worked as an Obliviator in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. They lived together with Eleanor-Grace in a cottage in the south of England. It was the middle of the summer holidays and Ellie-Grace was home for the holidays.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Olive shouted.

She trotted over to the door and opened it. A meter away from the door stood Edith Lestrange. Her mother. "Hello Dearest"

Shock shot through her body. Fear closely behind. The last time she'd seen her mother was in The Battle of Hogwarts 4 years ago. When her Father died. ""what- are you doing here?"

"Can I not come and visit my only daughter?"

The was a sly, evil smirk across her face. "I came for revenge. I came to avenge my husband's death!"

"It wasn't my fault. The explosion killed him-"

"You were going to leave him to suffocate anyway! Plus, I don't know who caused that explosion, and I have to blame someone. Whether they be my daughter or not!"

Olive drew her wand. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Olive. No, that wouldn't satisfy it. Oh Jeremy!"

A mixture of hatred for her mother and fear of what she might do consumed Olive. Before she could do anything, Jeremy appeared at the door next to Olive. "Hello, are you a… friend of Olive's?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm her Mother. How's yours by the way?"

His face suddenly turned cold and his grip tightened. "Jeremy, let's go back inside-"

"Oh no you don't young lady! You're going to pay for what you did."

Jeremy quickly stood in front of Olive, thinking her mother would hurt her. "Sectumsempra!"

Silence. Jeremy, fell to his knees. Olive held her wands out menacingly at her mother. "Go on. Kill me like you did your father! But's your beloved filthy half-blood will go down with me-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Guilt rose up inside Olive. Oh merlin. What have I done? She put that aside and fell to the floor beside Jeremy. Chocking on his own blood, deep gashed covered his torso. "Vulnera Sanentur" The cuts slowly disappear. Slowly. Far too slowly.

She says it again. "Vulnera Sanentur"

No faster.

He looks up into her piercing green eyes. "I- love- you" he says, coughing on the mass of crimson pilling into his mouth.

His eyes close.

"J-Jeremy?" No answer.

"Jeremy!" she screams.

Eleanor-Grace comes to the door. "W-What happened?"

"Call St. Mungo's! Now!"

Eleanor-Grace runs off back into the house. Olive uses a spell to clear his throat. Still no movement. She levitates her mother's limp body out of sight.

Olive positions herself over Jeremy's chest. Puts one hand over the other and does 30 chest compressions. 2 breaths. Another 30. 2, 30, 2, 30.

She hears people around her. Someone says "Madam. It's fine, you can stop. We need to take him to the hospital"

Olive doesn't listen. She keeps going. More people are around her, all telling her to stop so they can get him to a hospital. She can barely hear them over the blood roaring in her ears.

Someone tugs at her shoulder and pulls her away from Jeremy's lightless grey eyes. "No!"

More hands cover her shoulders and pull. "He'll be alright Madam. Please come with us to the hospital. The wounds in his chest were still there, the blood still seeping out. She looked down at her hands. They were covered.

Covered with his blood. The world around her blurred and twisted as her eye's rolled into the back of her head.

She woke up in a 's waiting room. Her head throbbed, she touched it lightly to find a large plaster on her head. Ouch.

Then she remembered why she was there in the first place. She shot upwards and left the room. She stumbled on her way out - her head not used to the sudden movement – to find a receptionist.

She found a young woman behind a desk – roughly the same age as Olive. "I need to find a patient"

"Name?" she said politely.

"Jeremy Stretton"

She searched the book in front of her. "Fourth floor, room 226"

Olive smiled in gratitude and ran for the nearest elevator. She pressed the button a few times and stood, fidgeting, for the elevator to come. It came, emptied and filled up again. Olive was first in and the first one out on floor four. She ran down the corridor. 224. 225. 226.

She skidded to a halt outside room 226. There were no windows from the hallway into the room. A mixture of fear, sadness and guilt consumed her soul. She slipped her hand over the door handle and pushed it down. The door creaked open.

Jeremy lay unconscious on a bed with healers rushing around the room. Olive slowly sat down in a chair next to his bed, not breaking eye contact with his tranquil face.

Olive sat there for hours. Eleanor-Grace came in and sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand tightly. Tears cascaded down her face. Only now had Olive realised how beautiful Ellie was. Her dark brown eyes were kind and comforting. Her blond hair was radiant. Her face was oval shaped with sharp features. She just looked clever.

She let go of her brother figure's hand and rushed over to Olive – who stood up – and hugged her.

Olive got home after visiting Jeremy – who had been in a coma for 3 weeks – not feeling well. She had been vomiting a lot recently; she thought it was because of guilt. But she noticed some other changes. Eleanor-Grace had gone back to school a few days ago. Olive got into the kitchen and noticed a plastic bag with a note on it reading;

Olive.

Try it, better off knowing sooner than later xx

Confused, Olive opened the plastic bag and inside was a pregnancy test. Nervousness shot up her spine. She went to the bathroom and paced up and down for five minutes, holding the test in her left hand. She decided to do it.

She told herself she'd leave it in the bathroom and go to do some shopping.

She returned home, with groceries. She started to unpack everything and realised she bought a packet of biscuits without realising. Looking closer she knew why she picked them up. They were Jeremy's favourite.

Tears welled up inside her chest but refused them an exit. Pull yourself together. She only just noticed she had become very emotional over the past few weeks. But again, she blamed the guilt.

She remembered about the test. Breathing deeply, she opened the door to the bath room. Again, she paced the length of the room before picking up the test. She took another deep breath and looked down at it.

Positive.

She visited Jeremy for as long as she was permitted for three months. Life was almost unbearable for her. The pregnancy was driving her up the wall, she was freaking out. She didn't want to be a single parent. Olive hardily ate.

She got up shakily and knelt down side his bed. She took his hand in hers and muttered; "Please wake up Jeremy. Please wake up. I can't do this without you"

She put her head on his lifeless hand begging him to wake up.

A twitch.

Olive's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him and she could have sworn she heard a grunt.

His eyes flickered open. "Ohliv…" he murmured.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?"

"Calm yourself woman" He said in a jokey, light-hearted tone.

"You've just woken up from a three month coma and you expect me to calm?" She exclaimed.

He tried to sit up but winced and lay back down again. "You broke my ribs"

"I saved your bloody life you ungrateful tosser!" she said, half seriously.

He chuckled. "Yes, you did save my life. Thank you"

She couldn't control herself any longer. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He grunted at the pain from his ribs. She sobbed. More than she could ever remember to have. Not because of the guilt. Because she was relived he was still with her.

"Jeremy?"

"You've been here every day since I got here. Every single day…"

"Jeremy. I need to tell you something"

"You don't look well, have you been eating properly?"

"Jeremy-"

"Maybe you should get checked out-"

"Jeremy!"

He stopped talking and the grin faded from his face.

"I have something we need to talk about"

"Don't think it's a bit harsh?"

"What?"

"I've just woken up from a coma and you giving me the 'We need to talk' line"

Olive slapped him. "Ouch!"

"I'm not dumping you! I'm pregnant!"

Silence filled the room. "I kinda saw that coming…"

"What do you mean?" Her tone a little calmer.

"You were having mood swings for a couple of days, your… tit's are bigger…"

"How am I not surprised you noticed that?" she said, grinning.

"All I'm saying is… I'm not going anywhere. In fact… I was going to take you to a restaurant that night and…"

Olive's heart skipped a beat. Maybe more than one, in fact. "You- you were going to propose?"

He rummaged through the bedside table next to him. "It was in my jeans pocket…"

Olive froze. He opened a drawer and took out an emerald green box. Still frozen, she watched him shift around in the bed with his fingers around the box. "I know it's not perfect, seeing as we're in a hospital. But…"

He opened the lid of the box and inside stood a beautiful silver ring with a small but stunning Emerald on the top. "It reminds me of your eyes. Olive Kelani Lestrange, will you marry me?"

All she could hear was her heartbeat and fireworks going oof in her head. All she could see was his perfect face and the stunning ring. All she could smell was him. Him.

All she ever wanted was him. And only him. He was perfect.

"Merlin, yes"


	7. 16 Years Later

16 years later.

Olive and Jeremy Stretton stood on Platform 9¾ with their 16 year old son Xavier and their 11 year old daughter, Annie, after Jeremy's mother. Olive spotted Draco in the crowd and called him over. She embraced her cousin. "How have you been Draco? It's been so long"

"I'm doing greatly, thank you. It has. This is my wife Astoria, as you already know"

Olive turned to Astoria. "How are you?" They hugged.

"I'm fine thank you Olive." She said with a beaming smile.

Olive finally turned to Scorpius, their son and knelt down. "And how's my favourite newfew?"

"Fine thank you auntie Olive"

She gave him a hug and a rub on the back and stood up. "It was lovely seeing you, we ought to keep in touch!" she said, walking away back to her family.

She held Jeremy's hand; he had never been the same physically since his coma. She turned to face the crowd again and spotted her boss; Harry Potter, head of the Auror Office. They greeted each other politely.

"It's my son Albus's first year"

"It's Annie's first year too. Annie! Come and say hello"

Annie shyly shook Harry's hand and waved at Albus, who waved back. "Ablus, this is Olive Stretton. She helped fight Voldemort at Hogwarts. So did Jeremy" HE said pointing at Jeremy, who walked stiffly and shook Harry's hand.

The train whistled. Olive and Jeremy hurried their kids onto the train, hugged them good-bye and wished them a good year. They wove good-bye as the train chuffed away. Annie and Xavier sat in a compartment with Scorpius and the train moved off out the station into the distance.

All was well.


End file.
